


Alone

by Milkyuyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkyuyu/pseuds/Milkyuyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has no idea what to do, but the end is coming fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Marco screamed.

 

And screamed.

 

And screamed.

 

“Jean! Jean! Help me! Please. . .” he sobbed, his voice dying out. “Help. . . Help me. . . ”

 

He cried and screamed at the top of lungs with his eyes squeezed tight, as if it would keep in all the life he had left. As if he could unsee everything. As if it would erase everything that had just happened.

 

Marco crawled on the ground, his scratched hands patting the ground in front of him, trying to find a safe path. But it wasn't working. His hands kept slipping, slapping puddles and slick surfaces. Everything was warm. He screamed and began sobbing again when he accidentally pulled on someone's fingers.

 

“My gear, where is it?” he cried in desperation. “My smoke rounds, I have to find them! Where are they? Where? Please please please.”

 

Marco had no luck. His fingers found nothing but wet rocks and human appendages, his heart falling deeper and deeper into the growing pit of dread. He was feeling weak already, though he couldn't have been searching for long. His eyes burned and he longed to open them, but something wasn't letting him. Something was telling him it was a bad to idea to try and open them. He knew he wasn't going to like what he saw—if he saw anything at all.

 

As the moments passed, Marco felt his search becoming futile. In the back of his head, he knew he wasn't going to find anything. His palms slipped on the slick ground and he fell down, his chin hitting a flat, but rough surface and forehead hitting something so hard, he felt as if the impact shook his entire brain. He felt dizzy and his eyelids trembled and ached. This was it. He knew it. He wasn't going to get anywhere that was worth it. Even so, grunting with pain, he pushed himself up and crawled away all the while quietly calling for Jean.

 

When his head collided with a vertical surface, he knew it was time to just stop. Marco let himself fall to the side, like a dead animal. His throat felt tight, as if there was a harsh pressure on it. It felt like his chest was tightening, a great weight pressing down on him. He felt the tears coming back again and decided he was going to open his eyes despite the horrible feelings of knowing he shouldn't. What was the harm? He was going to leave soon. He knew it.

 

At first, he saw red, but then there was nothing. There was only black. He saw nothing and could hardly feel anything. His body felt numb.

 

He was alone. His final moments were going to spent alone, in the dark. In blackness. In nothingness.

 

Marco's mouth opened in a silent scream.


End file.
